


Can I sit here?

by Lg129



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Starbucks AU, slight mention of Annabeth/Thalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lg129/pseuds/Lg129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy needs to work on an essay. He needs a place to sit to do that. Too bad his options are between a creep and a hot guy. Maybe its not too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I sit here?

Percy walked into Starbucks with every intention of starting his final essay, really he did. He even brought his laptop and hadn't "accidentally" left his textbook in his apartment this time. So really, he tried. He just didn't count on the sheer amount of people taking shelter from the heat outside in the same place he wanted to write his paper. A quick glance around the room told him that every single table and chair in the small location were occupied and his only two options really were a creepy old dude across from the coffee bar or a kind of cute raven haired boy around his age sulking in the corner of the cafe. Percy shifted awkwardly as he got into line, occasionally glancing at the guy sulking. Quickly putting in his order for an iced Chai, he stood patiently waiting, almost hoping his drink would never be ready.  
Normally Percy absolutely loved meeting new people, really. Put him in the middle of a crowd and chances were that by the end of an hour he'd have at least introduced himself and had a small chat with everyone. But something about the boy pouting in the corner felt awkward to him. As if he'd be interrupting the poor guy in his solitude. But were you really alone if you were in a coffee shop, surrounded by strangers having intimate conversations? The thought made Percy shiver.  
"Percy? Iced Chai!" the barista called not long enough later. No one had moved from their spot yet, meaning Percy would have to split a table. Stiffly he made his way over to the small round table, stopping just before reaching the young black haired boy.  
"Excuse me?" Percy waited until the boy looked up, "Um, do you mind if I sit?" Percy swung his arm, gesturing that the room was full.  
The boy blinked owlishly, eyes quickly drooping into a sad gaze as he nodded. That intrigued Percy. Of course it did. What could be troubling this cute, handsome stranger. Fiddling with his backpack and drink, he sat the cup down on the table and his bag on the ground before situating himself opposite the boy. He wanted to pull out his laptop and begin work, but he felt like he would be intruding on the guy's sad little space. He turned his body so only his left elbow rested on the table. He pulled out his laptop, balancing it somewhat clumsily on his lap, waiting for it to turn on.  
Slowly he wrote his introduction, noticing the guy's stare wander over to his work every once in a while. It took him a while to build up speed but soon he had an entire page written. He took a break, stretching out his arms in front of him. The boy was still there, looking just as thoroughly upset as he had when Percy had first sat down. Percy bit into his bottom lip, wondering if he should ask the stranger what was wrong. His drink was only half empty, meaning he couldn't make the excuse of asking the stranger if he wanted a cup. He supposed he could ask if he was alright but wouldn't that be nosey, an intrusion in its own right.  
Percy blushed lightly, realizing he had been staring at his tablemate. He ducked his head, looking back at the computer screen. He wondered if the raven haired boy was growing frustrated with him. Had he overstayed his welcome? It was definitely possible. But he couldn't help it. Not really. First of all, his paper needed to be written and secondly, the boy next to him was absolutely his type. He wanted to bang his head against the table. Or the wall. Or any hard surface really. He focused on another group of students. A bookish looking girl with shoulder length blonde hair and a girl with short black hair. They were laughing, taking slow sips of coffee in between. The blonde scowled, or she did until the black haired girl leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Percy frowned, wondering if a simple kiss could fix one's worries. If so, he volunteered to smooch the raven haired man next to him. Eagerly so.  
Percy glanced over, realizing that a few tables had opened up and he wondered if he should move. Once again he found himself wondering the stranger's input. If the stranger had tired of his space being intruded or if he maybe, just maybe, needed the company in his sad state.  
This time when he looked over, his cup was empty and he found himself wanting to buy the cutie a drink. A coffee to make up for intruding perhaps, before moving to an open table. Maybe that would start a conversation? Gods knew he wanted to know what was troubling the poor kid. He swallowed, gathering up courage, "Do you want a drink?"  
Percy winced. The question had come out much louder than he had intended and maybe a few tables were staring at him. The stranger in question just looked at him with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe Percy was talking to him.  
The boy frowned, contemplating if he wanted to take Percy up on the offer or not. Tentatively he nodded, eyes lighting up ever so slightly. Percy grinned, happy to have put some light back into the sad grey eyes.  
Percy placed his laptop on the table, there were very little people in the cafe now that it wouldn't matter if he left it there. He'd be able to see it. He offered a hand to help the boy stand, the boy took it, pink blooming on his pale skin.  
They stood in line stiffly, neither looking at the other. "Nico." came a quiet voice beside Percy.  
Percy looked at him strangely, "My name is Nico." the boy repeated this time with more confidence.  
"Percy. Nice to meet you. Um, thanks for letting intrude on your table."  
Nico gave him a sort of shrug as a sort of answer. It wasn't long before they were at the front of the line. He wondered if Nico knew what he wanted but before he could ask, the guy spit out a drink order that completely went over Percy's head. "Can I get a grande vanilla bean frap with two pumps of caramel, two pumps of toffee nut, and a caramel drizzle."  
"Uhh..." Percy floundered. "Make that two. Please."  
The barista nodded at them and told Percy the total, who then proceeded to pay. The pair took a few steps towards the pick-up area before Nico spoke again, "Butterbeer."  
"Huh?" Percy looked dumbfounded.  
"That's what the drink is called. You know? Butterbeer, from Harry Potter." Nico twisted a ring that rested on his index finger lightly, seemingly nervous. Silence reigned until after they made it back to their table with their drinks. Percy mused on the thought, wondering when he began to think of it as their table and not just Nico's.  
"Thanks. For the drink I mean." Nico murmured.  
Percy nods, before blurting out, "Can I ask what brings you to Starbucks? I just mean...um you looked pretty down?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
Nico nodded, "It's uh shit. It's nothing really, I just felt like going out and all my friends were busy and it turns out they were all hanging out together and left me out and I don't know that made me sad and I wanted to be around people."  
"Sucks they're missing out. You seem like a great person." Percy felt how lame his own statement was. "Do you still wanna go out? With me maybe? We could go see a movie?"  
Nico looked at Percy, amusement dancing in his eyes, "Like a date?"  
Shit. Percy hadn't exactly meant like that. Just a night out as friends, he didn't even know if the hot guy before him was gay or not. But something in Nico's eyes, he didn't know what came over him as he heard himself say, "Yeah. Exactly like a date."  
"Alright." Nico nodded along to emphasize the point.  
The pair leaned back in their chairs to finish their drinks, each with a bright smile on their face.


End file.
